the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv01 CH 00 Intros (annotated)
Annotations for the "intros" of One Rainy Day In May. Page 2 Circle Round A Stone Production CRASP also shows up in HoL p. 513 and the program from T50YS's Halloween shows. It has also been used as a music publishing company for some of Poe’s album Haunted, including "Hey Pretty", which MZD is credited on. It's also used on the OR audio book. Lastly, it is a business registered to MZD that he appears to run out of a residential address (makes sense for a writer). I can't help but think that CRAS is just MZD himself reframed as a production/publishing company - the link of sorts between the actual human named Mark Danielewski (the tax-payer who pays for health insurance) and the curated, myth-cultivating Author, Mark Z. Danielewski. See Andy Goldsworthy for likely inspiration for the rock collage. (thnx 2 jsimmsphx) Page 7 Sheila Nightingale Maybe an anthropologist at CUNY. Can't find quote. I sent her message on Facebook asking about it and I never heard back. There's also a cool picture of her online with pink hair, coincidence? She also has some cool anthropology videolectures on YouTube. However I’m not positive the quote is from her. Here is something I found in a dissertation ("The Familiar, the remediation of a TV series" by de Bartoli, 2017 online”: On February 18, 2017 I wrote to Danielewski to ask him about Sheila Nightinghale’s (sic) epigraph and he replied: “Tricky, isn’t it? What of those voices that don’t live on the web or are canonized in academic discourse? Don’t they too deserve to resound through worlds?”. ''(thnx 2 jsimmsphx) Page 8 In the e-book, this part is called ADVERTISEMENTS. '''inventing the God' François-Marie Arouet LJ, better known under his pen name Voltaire, addressed to the anonymous author of a controversial work on The Three Impostors. But far from being the cynical remark it is often taken for, it was meant as a retort to atheistic opponents such as d'Holbach, Grimm, and others. This theme reminds of Astair's (original) thesis' subject: "On the Necessity of God". Zenon Pylyshyn Is a Canadian cognitive scientist and philosopher. Pylyshyn's most recent research involves the theoretical analysis of the nature of the human cognitive systems behind perception, imagination, and reasoning. He has also continued to develop his visual indexing theory (sometimes called the FINST theory) which hypothesizes a preconceptual mechanism responsible for individuating, tracking, and directly (or demonstratively) referring to the visual properties encoded by cognitive processes (Wikipedia). Page 9 钟禅林 ''' Bell of the Buddhist temple. Bonshōs are bells used in Buddhist temples. "The bells' penetrating and pervasive tone carries over considerable distances, which led to their use as signals, timekeepers and alarms. In addition, the sound of the bell is thought to have supernatural properties; it is believed, for example, that it can be heard in the underworld." It could be compared to the cat's cry, couldn't it? Apparently it's pronounced "Zhōng chánlín". zhong. Which means, in fact, bell. (credits to '''TBHalo from the MZD forums) Zhong (中) also means center. tonywang 's (a Cantonese translator) correct translation: The bells, the Buddism, and the woods. Galvadyne Possible name inspiration?: Luigi Aloisio Galvani--Italian physician, physicist and philosopher; he discovered that the muscles of dead frogs' legs twitched when struck by an electrical spark. Also note that the place/organization Xanther would have gotten her Seizure Assistance Dog from, is called Galvadyne. Page 18 Font: Fairfield LH Why this font name? It is a known fact that MZD also considers fonts' names. Page 20 Lindsey In Xanther's narrative there's also a boy called Lindsey, and like here it is remarked that that is an unusual name for a boy/man. Page 22 Navidad Navy and Tom are characters from House of Leaves. Navid''son''-Navi''dad''. Navidad is of course also Christmas in Spanish. Page 24 Whittincams peach, Loord's truck stop, Kasinatch canyon Non-existent names. Page 28 Lawler From Garlic to Irish, means “somewhat leprous/sickly". Edsel Can mean rich, Noble, or hall (probably all from semantic drift) but more interesting is how it's used in marketing. The Edsel was a car that Ford Motors lost 250 million dollars on. It was also named after Henry Ford's son Edsel Ford. Now the word Edsel can mean a giant commercial failure. Weejun A moccasin loafer. But also may be related to the Arabic "Wijdan" meaning consciousness, thinking, agency or free will. (thnx 2 jsimmsphx) Page 33 Called RATINGS - evokes ratings before T.v. shows: TV-MA, SLV (Mature audience, Sex, Language, Violence). Signiconic "Signiconic = sign + icon. Rather than engage those textual faculties of the mind remediating the pictorial or those visual faculties remediating language, the signiconic simultaneously engages both in order to lessen the significance of both, and therefore achieve a third perception no longer dependent on sign and image for remediating a world in which the mind plays no part." —Mark Z. Danielewski Planetarity This term means something like: a sense of the planet that draws on both literary and geographical studies to "overwrite the globe" in such a way that protects the radical alterity of indigenous voices and ways of life; another text. Page 34 Two Rivers Ochre Artifact, 243,243 years ago, GC In Attributions, the photo is under the heading "Great Cat". Early humans engaged in body painting rituals as early as 400,000 years ago. Page 43 ∈''' Lunate epsilon. In mathematics, an element, or member, of a set is any one of the distinct objects that make up that set. The relation "is an element of", also called set membership, is denoted by the symbol "∈". 'x ∈ A ' means that "x'' is an element of ''A". '''Alveolar clicks Are a family of click consonants found only in Africa and in the Damin ritual jargon of Australia. bilabial With both lips. fricative ''' Spanish b, v. '''Retroflex approximant raa, araa. Pharyngeal consonant xhoi. Pages 46-47 Collage. Can you spot the hidden dog? The city lights picture is from Tahrir Square, known for for political demonstrations in Cairo that led to the 2011 Egyptian revolution.4 Category:Annotations